Oxygen mask dispensing containers are mounted such that the masks can be displayed readily to aircraft passengers in an emergency. Accordingly, the mask containers are generally recessed into the ceiling over the passenger's seat, into the wall along side the passenger, or into the back of the seat in front of the passenger. The containers are typically designed so that the covers can be released remotely in the event of an aircraft decompression. This release may be electrical through solenoids or pneumatic by way of charging the oxygen distribution system from a central location in the aircraft. When released the covers generally fall away from the boxes, allowing the masks to fall free in front of the passengers or to be displayed within easy reach of the passengers. Because the oxygen masks are only displayed in an emergency, aircraft manufacturers and operators want this emergency equipment to be stowed such that it does not call attention to itself until actually required during an emergency. Therefore interior designers want the oxygen mask containers to blend as seamlessly as possible within the ceiling panel or wall panel or seat back where the container is installed. However, in an emergency, the cover has to reliably fall away, exposing the oxygen masks for use. Also, in an aircraft there is almost constant vibration and it is very hard to align doors and covers precisely and to keep them in precise alignment through the vibration of countless landings and takeoffs. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for aligning the cover of an oxygen mask dispensing container.